


Having a Kraken Good Time

by Kelly_the_Ferret



Series: Leviathan Depths [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_the_Ferret/pseuds/Kelly_the_Ferret
Summary: The Kraken spills out of a now-destroyed pocket dimension, and he's not happy. And Crowley has to face his feelings towards Gabriel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Leviathan Depths [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538272
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Having a Kraken Good Time

"MCALLISTER, SANTOS! OPEN THROTTLE, GET THAT RAFT OVER HERE!" Captain Winters barked over the loudspeaker. 

All eyes were riveted to the small boat carrying Howard, which was again brightly lit up by the Forenza. The Wreckless Wonder's crew were alarmed to see a backlit tentacle reach skyward from the former portal's location. A second and third followed, and soon a flexing bouquet of reaching horror spread across their view. 

Anathema cursed and ran for the crystal ball. The London team were pulling themselves back together; Bollo was chanting a meditation mantra when the crystal connected, and he passed the land-based ball to the shaman. Naboo groaned, holding his head. "What's been happening?" he mumbled.

"Well, the Behemoth is swimming around out here, and he did a good roar, but the Americans think he's a problem. The Ziz is in our hold but she's growing fast, and now the Kraken's loose again!" the witch blurted without pause.

Naboo squinted from the small crystal. "You... wot?" 

"Look, right now, we just need to put the Kraken back to bed," Anathema clarified, bringing the crystal out onto the deck. She scanned the scene, and saw firstly that Howard and the two sailors were being safely brought on board the Forenza. Next, she noted the growing number of terror-inducing tentacles in the cove between the vessels. Lastly, the witch observed that the Behemoth was not observable; he had seemingly vanished.

Crowley pounded his fist against the railing. "Just when we think we're almost out of the woods!" he growled.

Naboo's hollow voice projected from the crystal, "You must be joking, demon. You lot are hardly 'out of the woods,' not while you have two massive eternal enemies near each other!"

"And of course we can't even see one of them now!" Aziraphale lamented.

The group broke into bickering.

"Hold on!" Crowley shouted. "HOLD ON!" He waved his arms for quiet.

Vince obliviously continued, "Look, the net idea could work if we only had enough neon paint-" earning a glare over the rims of the black shades.

When everyone was silent, the demon dramatically raised a finger and exclaimed, "We have someone who can sniff out the missing bugger!"

"Oh right, we'll just fling a giant baby chicken off the side of the boat! She'll just bob along until she finds her friend," the shaman sarcastically reacted.

"Well, just wait," Gabriel cut in thoughtfully. "She's a growing girl..." He raised an eyebrow, looking between the other two celestials on deck.

"If she can fly, she can track," Crowley answered with a lean and a shrug.

"But who would we send? Probably better to send two of us on that mission; we wouldn't want leviathans to outnumber handlers..." Aziraphale pondered, looking pointedly at Crowley and Gabriel.

Crowley's eyebrows rose, and he swallowed hard. "Oh wot, you mean me and..." He looked uncertainly at Gabriel and then questioningly back at the principality.

Aziraphale met the demon's look evenly, responding, "Oh yes, I should say so. He has experience with the beasts, and your colors are well-suited for secrecy."

Crowley crossed his arms and looked down, using his glasses as a shield once again. Gabriel raised his eyebrows, looking questioningly between the principality and demon again.

"Oh, will you get on with it?! We have a real situation developing here!" Vince interjected.

"Yes, get on with it, lads," Aziraphale echoed with a wink while Anathema snorted.

The witch gave Crowley a gentle punch to the shoulder, and laughed, "Go check on the bird and hit the sky, we'll figure out the Kraken." The demon and archangel disappeared below decks.

Vince turned to the witch and the remote shaman she held. "So what will we do about this, then?" he insistently pressed.

"Naboo, are you at full energy?" Anathema asked as she watched the jarring outline of the Ziz fly away carrying Gabriel.

"I feel as though I've slept for three days," the shaman answered brightly.

"Alright, then I have a plan," the witch confidently announced as she gathered the remaining crew into a circle.

Over on the Forenza, sailors of all ranks were becoming restless in a trigger-happy sort of way. The ship was under orders to maintain business as usual, and no one was to spread rumors about what they could or could not see in the water. This was becoming increasingly difficult as a sweet-smelling smoky mist was rolling around the ship. 

Someone shouted, and several crew near the bow were launching into a panic. "Stowaway! Stowaway! Civilian!"

Captain Winters, who was meeting with Howard on the ship's bridge, brought the deck-view cameras on screen. The explorer nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw a ghostly figure dressed in a colorful robe and a turban strolling stiffly along the starboard railings. Sailors were running from all over the deck to poke, punch, and dance through the silent ethereal visitor. 

Back on the Wreckless, Anathema could see the Forenza's port side, which was quickly clearing of personnel. "Ready, angel?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," Aziraphale cheerfully quipped. The principality positively reeked of lavender, to match the smoke that had been amplified and spread into the ship-cove.

The witch and angel looked out over the waves. The tentacles had not risen to the point that their associated head was visible, and their movements were slowing into a synchronized wave. Aziraphale straightened his waistcoat, and took a nervous breath. He smiled tightly and nodded at his friend, and he launched into the low-riding bank of smoke.

A moment later, the witch could see a white-blue flash arc out of the water that lasted two seconds. The forest of tentacles began to slide back down into the water, followed by the distant flutter of white feathers brushing through the tops of the smoke clouds.

Anathema spoke into the small crystal ball in her hands, "Alright, Bollo, mischief managed."

* * * * *

The Ziz turned out to have matured enough to handle flight, although her invisibility was underdeveloped. She was able to fade herself to a ghostly outline, and when carrying Gabriel on her back, Crowley thought the pair looked like a nightmarish medieval prophetic painting. Thankfully, the bird was able to track her way to the vanished leviathan within a minute. Once he was located, the party of four was archangel-ed just outside the Behemoth's pasture. The oversized fugitive immediately warped back inside his home.

"I should probably focus on repairing this wall," Gabriel called once they were under hot sunlight. "Can you handle the chain?"

Crowley nodded and touched the still-swirling gateway. He landed in the pasture and approached the lumbering hero who was laying down in the grass by his collar. "I'm sorry to do this to you, mate. You had your fun, though," and with a wave, he lifted the gargantuan collar and fastened it around the creature's neck. The Behemoth chuffed in response, and slowly stood up.

"He doesn't mind either way, you know." Crowley nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized the archangel was right behind him on his avian mount.

The demon craned his neck to peer up at the figure in lavender. "That's rather bold of you to say, don't you think?" He frowned deeply into the glaring sun.

"Let's get this girl home," the archangel called back. 

With a flash, they were on an otherworldly surface. Crowley recognized the Ziz's nest planted in the dusty grey landscape. The fluffy bird bounced happily to her home with an echoing, melodious cry.

Gabriel floated down to the ground slowly, landing next to Crowley with a puff of shimmering Moon dust. "You know... I used to think about you when I was building the Ziz a home up here. You really put your heart into your work," he said, looking at the spectacular artworks of outer space. 

Crowley's lip curled into a snarl. "Must've been hard for you. Mourning my loss surrounded by your family and friends."

The archangel glared back. "Of course it was hard!" he responded with a defensive note. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Nothing made any sense at first. We were a team, all of us. We were Her reasoning and logic through the early storms, and then when things started to take shape into Her Great Plan, you and Luci lost your friggin' minds! And then... when you were gone, everybody expected me to just wash my hands of you, like 'good riddance!' While you were acting out your anger however the Hell you wanted, I had to pretend to be fine!" His tone was becoming acidic as he walked through his memories.

Crowley turned his head to study Gabriel with a disgusted look of shock. "And why are you bothering me with all this?" he shot back with a sneer. "Do you really think I feel sorry for you?"

The archangel gave a rueful laugh in response. "Of course not. You could never see past yourself."

The demon's right hand rolled into a fist, skin tight across his knuckles. His jaw clenched, and he stared straight ahead. When he finally spoke, he asked, "Why are we doing this?" in a monotone.

Gabriel shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Because we bring out the worst in each other."

The demon's shoulders relaxed. "I'll drink to that."

They stood side by side viewing the distant, spinning galaxies before them.

Gabriel looked to his oldest companion and added, "Sometimes the best, though, too," with a wry smile.

The demon groaned unapologetically.

After a pause, the archangel pondered, "And we both seem better with Aziraphale around."

"Yes, about that," Crowley reacted, jabbing a finger at Gabriel's chest, "If you hurt him, I swear to Satan's handbag, I will find a way to end you! Well... hurt her, I mean." He blushed lightly. "Either way." He swallowed hard and looked down.

The archangel burst out laughing. "You have my word, if I hurt your angel, like really hurt her, you can discorporate me fifty times over as you see fit."

Crowley peered over his lenses intensely. "I will hold you to that. I will take a nine-iron to your smarmy, stupid face!"

"And there he goes with the melodramatics again," Gabriel observed, rolling his eyes.

"You think I'm not serious!" Crowley threw back with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriel mimicked the demon's tone, "Oh, I know you are!" He turned to face his companion. "When you set your mind to something, you do it!" He looked away and quietly added, "It's one thing I've always admired about you." 

Crowley leaned dramatically away from the figure in lavender, "Ohhhh bugger your soppy bullshite!"

"I'm not shitting you," Gabriel insisted, holding out and imploring hand. "Now that you're reconnecting with who you used to be and adding it to who you've become, and I don't just mean looks -- You're a force to reckon with."

Crowley's face set into an uncertain frown, as colour crept up from his collar. His forked tongue flickered as an eyebrow twitched, and a hint of snake scales danced over the demon's cheeks. He wavered unnaturally and collapsed into a tightly coiled black and red serpent in the dust. 

The archangel recoiled in surprise and then crouched to study the reptile. He cleared his throat, and softly said, "So, you do the snake thing when you get freaked out, huh?" 

Crowley's head tucked under a coil.

Gabriel sighed again and sat down in the moon dust. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to break your demon-ey brain. We can go if you want."

Crowley made no movement at first. After what felt to the archangel like an age, the scaley head poked back out to look at him. The serpent's body rippled from tail to head, and Gabriel was suddenly looking into the eyes of his long-lost love.

She sat with her legs curled under her, wearing a one shouldered robe-like black dress. The demon swept strands of her crimson hair out of her face and she shifted her weight forward, leaning close to Gabriel. He closed the distance between them with a kiss which she hungrily accepted. 

When they broke apart, the ancient pair rested their foreheads together. "Blast Aziraphale and his meddling," Crowley growled into the space between them.

"Why?" Gabriel asked without guile.

"He knows us too well, it seems," the demon grumbled, leaning back to rest on one arm. She waved a hand back and forth between herself and the other celestial, distastefully adding, "Best and worst in each other, and such rubbish."

Gabriel shifted and pulled the demon so she was sitting next to him. He draped an arm around her shoulders, and they sat looking out into the cosmos.

* * * * *

Aziraphale was standing on the Wreckless Wonder's deck when he was struck with a bolt of pure bliss seemingly from nowhere. He felt threads of joy that rippled with two very familiar energies which danced around and intertwined with one another. He could not contain the broad smile that took over his face, and he had an overwhelming urge to gavotte from bow to stern. He forced himself to contain this urge, but Anathema caught a whiff of the angel's joy and smiled warmly in shared understanding.

When Gabriel and Crowley flashed back onto the deck, Aziraphale beamed knowingly at the two beings that he loved above all others. Crowley tried to return the look with blank confusion but failed, so he simply looked down. The principality moved to gather the demon and archangel into an embrace which the three shared while Anathema grinned.

The four walked into the wheelhouse to join Newt and Vince at the com.

"YES. A FULL-BODIED APPARITION OF SOME SORT! IT LASTED AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES." Captain Winters' voice got quieter as she moved away from the com, but she could still be heard saying, "What Howard? You knew the ghost? What do you mean, 'know him'? This is getting weirder!" The voice returned at full volume, "AND NOW I WAS JUST HANDED A REPORT ABOUT A GIANT ROCK DOME ON THE SEAFLOOR THAT WASN'T THERE A MINUTE AGO!"

"What do we tell her?" Newt asked the principality.

"I suppose we have to tell her something!" the angel quipped as he stepped up to the com. "Yes, hello Captain, Mr. Fell here again. We aren't entirely sure about all of these recent events, but I would strongly urge you not to disturb the dome. In fact, I would be happy to show you some of our research in person, if you would be willing to come aboard."

The Forenza altered its position to allow the Captain and Howard to move from one ship to the other with more ease and less risk. The visiting officer brought two of her most trusted subordinates with her, whom she agreed to leave posted outside the wheelhouse door.

Aziraphale addressed Captain Winters cautiously, "Welcome aboard Captain. I would not speak to you so candidly unless I could sense you to be trustworthy." 

"Because you're such a reliable judge of character. Remember those spies with the books?" Crowley interjected sarcastically. "Anyway, she checks out," he added after seeming to sniff in the Captain's direction.

The Wreckless crew proceeded to give Captain Winters a full briefing, complete with miracled coffee to share for emphasis.

"So you chartered a boat, packed up your gear and just risked everything?" she asked once the ship's story was told.

Howard dramatically explained, "These are the risks worth taking in the name of exploration!"

"Mr. Moon, I appreciate your artistic flair. Would you be willing to remain on board the Forenza as my guest while we rendezvous with the submarines? You have to keep adding to your book!"

"I would be honored, ma'am!" Howard immediately answered. 

The Wreckless began a voyage back to its home port under normal speed. The crew agreed to take no further risks while under NATO surveillance, and the mortals on board departed to their cabins to get some well-earned sleep. The principality remained at the helm while the other two celestials remained to keep him company.

Anathema and Newt wandered into the wheelhouse in the morning carrying mugs of coffee. The smell of fresh brew roused Crowley back to the world of the living. He and Gabriel had hauled chairs up to the control panel where Crowley had nodded off, leaning his back against Aziraphale and propping his legs across Gabriel's lap. The archangel and principality had joined hands across the demon, who was nearly clothes-lined by the link when he started from his sleep. 

Crowley ran his hands through his hair and stared around the room with bleary eyes before stumbling off to find his cabin. 

Aziraphale grinned sheepishly at Anathema while Newt cheerfully announced, "Morning! We're here for wheelhouse duty!"

"Then we'd better deliver this final report," Gabriel answered, holding up a familiar gold-trimmed binder.


End file.
